A Moment Too Late
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Don't hate me, it goes OK! NEWAYS....Kate gets to 1876 a moment too late. Can a young man save the relationship of Kate and Leopold?


Kate groaned to herself as she stumbled along the rain slicked cobblestone street of 1876. She thought briefly of Charlie, and of Stuart, all the way in 2001. she remembered how she once told Leopold that she was afraid of leaping into love, and here she was, right after leaping off the Brooklyn Bridge for love.  
  
At last, she came upon Leopold's uncle's home. She slipped through the doors, heart hammering in her chest. She walked quietly into the ballroom, in time to hear Leopold's rich voice announce, "The new Duchess of Albany, Miss Tree of the Trees of Schineckdity."  
  
Kate heard herself moan softly, and her knees trembled as she fought to remain on her feet. The steady applause droned around her. She felt as though she were stabbed with a thousand knives, straight to her heart. A lively waltz had begun, and Kate tore herself to the side to avoid colliding with the love of her life…and his new bride.  
  
Leopold had never felt so miserable in his life. He glanced briefly at his new bride, but his thoughts were on Kate. He even thought he saw her in the crowd for a moment as he flashed by. And again, and again. He blinked, and it was no mirage. His heart dropped to his stomach. It was Kate, her blue eyes wide and rimmed with tears, her lovely face pale, and she was shaking. "Oh…God…" he whispered haltingly.  
  
Kate watched as Leopold's warm brown eyes met hers, and he saw him murmur something in shock. The sight of Leopold dancing with another was too much. She whirled on her heel and hurried out, oblivious to the fact that Leopold left Miss Tree and was dashing after her.  
  
Leopold was stopped in his tracks by his uncle, who glared at his nephew. "Leopold! Where do you think you're going?! Leaving Miss Tree like that? I demand to know what on earth is going on, Leopold!"  
  
Leopold glanced helplessly at the open door. "I really, I can't explain, uncle. Perhaps another time." He pushed lightly past his dumbfounded uncle and burst outside. His eyes scanned the desolate streets, before catching sight of a figure hurrying away. "KATE!" Leopold yelled. "Kate, don't leave!" Leopold realized the irony of his words. Kate couldn't leave. The portal had most likely closed. She was trapped in 1876.  
  
She came to him, and she found him…engaged to another woman. "Kate!" he yelled again, mumbling a brief thanks that she was wearing heels, as he caught up to her. Kate froze as Leopold took her elbow gently, his shoulders heaving. "Kate, let me explain…" Leopold pleaded.  
  
Kate's tear-streaked face turned to his, and her eyes shot sparks. "Save it, Leopold. I don't need an explanation, considering the fact that you're a wiz with words. This was my fault, I came a bit too late, didn't I? You….have a wife…..and I'm stuck here!"  
  
Leopold's eyes regarded her steadily. "You must do some explaining yourself, Kate. Why—how did you get here?" Kate flashed him a strange look.  
  
"Same way you did, Leopold. I jumped." Kate said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But why, my Kate?" Leopold whispered. Kate felt like she'd been stung. She wasn't 'his Kate'.  
  
"Because I love you, Leopold. That whole leap into love thing never meant much to me, until I really had to make that leap." She paused. "I guess love is the same in any century. You want what you can't have." Leopold's heart was racing. Bold, confident Kate looked so vulnerable. He wanted to take her in his arms, and make everything alright, but she was holding herself back from him.  
  
Suddenly, a horse galloped up. Leopold feared it was his uncle, but noted that his uncle would ride in a carriage. A young man with pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes looked down. "Your Grace! Pardon my bluntness, but where is Miss. Tree? Have you wed her?" When Leopold shook his head, the boy reined in his horse. "Perhaps it is not too late!"  
  
Leopold took the horse's bridle. "Allow me to accompany you, sir. My uncle is quite stubborn about this matter. You do love Miss. Tree, correct?" the boy nodded fervently. "I believe our luck has changed." Leopold's eyes locked with Kate's, and he could detect a small smile playing on her lips. "Please, come," Leopold murmured to Kate.  
  
"I'm a mess!" Kate insisted, but Leopold tilted her chin and shook his head. "Can I at least freshen up in the bathroom?" Leopold nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Leopold turned, and saw the young man trotting toward them, a black steed's reins held by the young man's hand.  
  
Leopold eased onto the horse, and the young man, named Taylor, helped Kate up. "A much more comfortable way to get up, isn't it, Kate?" Kate smiled.  
  
"I'm wearing a dress, Leopold. That's a difference from pants." Taylor shot Kate a bemused look, causing Kate to burrow her face into Leopold's overcoat to muffle her laughter. Leopold grinned himself, and he and Taylor nudged their horses into canters.  
  
"LEOPOLD!" Uncle Millard's voice boomed as Leopold slid off the horse. He went to help Kate, but to his surprise, Kate was already off. "Leopold! What is the meaning of this? I demand an answer!" He caught sight of Kate. "And why are you bringing random women here? You are engaged!" Taylor stepped up.  
  
"That, sir, is why I am here," Taylor said respectfully. "I am in love with Miss. Tree, and vice versa. She had to marry into royalty…" Leopold walked up to his uncle, a sudden realization taking hold.  
  
"Uncle Millard, earlier this evening, you said you would wiping your hands clean of me, or something of the sort. Therefore, I am free to marry whom I wish, when I wish." He ignored his uncle's malevolent glare. "Now, because of that, my wife shall not be Miss. Tree," he caught sight of Taylor's face, which lit up. "But will be Miss. Katherine McKay, of the McKay's of…"Leopold faltered.  
  
"Massapequa," Kate murmured, walking up to Leopold's side, awkwardly resting a hand on his arm, unsure of how to react around Leopold's uncle. Leopold beamed at her, approving. Taylor dashed into the house, followed by Uncle Millard.  
  
Once alone, Kate turned to Leopold, her future husband. "Leopold, why do you want to marry me so soon? I've known you for a week." Leopold cupped her face in his gentle hands.  
  
"Kate, if I am forced to marry a woman of whom I only know her name, why not a woman I've known a week, and love?" Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around Leopold's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. To her shock, Leopold withdrew, looking around anxiously.  
  
"I've got a lot to learn, don't I?" Kate laughed. Leopold smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You have much knowledge already stored in your brain, my Kate, and plenty stored here," he patted his chest, over his heart. Kate smiled up at him.  
  
"I love you, Leopold."  
  
"And I love you, Kate." Kate started to snuggle into his chest.  
  
"Oh, and Leopold?"  
  
"mm-hmm?"  
  
"General Electric is a company, not a person."  
  
~*~Many Years Later, NYC, 2010~*~  
  
"Dad?" 8 year old Kyle called to his father. Charlie McKay walked in, stuffing a costume into a duffel bag.  
  
"What, Kyle?" Charlie asked, giving his full attention to his son. Kyle looked up from his history book.  
  
"Why do you have this page on Leopold, Duke of Albany bookmarked?" Charlie peeked over his son's shoulder and smiled at the portrait of Leopold, his wife, Katherine, and child, Brooke (A/N: Brooklyn Bridge). Charlie shrugged and kissed his son's head.  
  
"I guess he always fascinated me." Kyle nodded, and returned to his work. 


End file.
